With the development of more powerful personal computers, personal computers are getting more broadly used in academic fields, industries, businesses and homes. Due to the broad application of personal computers, maintenance and repairing of personal computers have become an important factor in purchasing computers. Conventionally, the mechanical and electronic parts of a personal computer are assembled and secured by screw type fasteners. Such an assemblage has the disadvantage of inconvenience due to the labor- and time-consuming work of tightening and loosening the screws.
It is therefore desirable to have a front panel structure which provides an easy assembly onto the computer casing and no separate fastening means, such as screws, is required so as to enhance the assembly/disassembly thereof and thus reducing the time and cost required for computer maintenance.